


[Filk] Night Moves - The Groot Remix

by Ceewelsh, rhythmia



Category: Filk - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Original Work, Voiceteam - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Filk aboutVoiceteamokay it's about I Am Groot. Again. I'm sorry. But also I'm not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Filk] Night Moves - The Groot Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] I Am Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126433) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



> This was written and performed by Ceewelsh for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for the Jinx Challenge. I couldn't find a decent backing hence why you can vaguely hear the original song. Sorry about that.  
> Also I made myself laugh with this far more than I should have. You'll know when.  
>  ** _NOW WITH ART!_**  
>  The amazing [rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia) has done art for this filk for the Voiceteam Synesthesia challenge!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/32/items/night-moves-the-groot-remix/Night%20Moves%20-%20The%20Groot%20Remix.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Art by rhythmia**  
  


**Night Moves - The Groot Remix (Filk)**  
Written and performed by Ceewelsh  
_To the tune of[ Night Moves ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mRFWQoXq4c&ab_channel=jimmej955) by Bob Seger_

It was a pandemic  
Livin’ in a lockdown  
Search AO3 looking for a new sound  
The mods said “You’re team Orange” on that discord  
The points all to win, weekly chal’nge scores

Weekly challenge scores

With the timezone’s it was past 2am  
Out in back of my parent’s bak’ry then  
Workin’ on lil sleep an idea spawns

Workin’ on I am Groot  
Tryin’ to make a musi-cal from Groot  
Workin’ on I am Groot

In the summertime  
in the ea’ly summertime

It was a joke, oh but we did it  
Fish and I searchin’ for lines in songs sung it  
We were just lookin’ for clips of am an’ I  
Oh hard to come by  
And we'd splice it in every clip we could  
It made some real noise and was catchy too  
We used P!nk, Whitney,  
And Lloyd Webber  
We were usin’ use fair  
Workin’ on I am Groot  
Tryin' to do a Deadpool ending too  
Workin’ on I Am Groot

And it was May t’ July  
Sweet, springtime, summertime  
An’ oh  
the chaos  
Oh team Braincell, yeah  
There was no explanation  
Was no explanation 

I woke rec’n’ly to the sound of voiceteam  
Myst’ry box still stood to be seen  
Started thinkin’ what chaos what could we do  
How could we top the I Am Groot  
We’re still team Orange we just can't lose  
We’ll use _I Am Groot_  
For the Jinx Challenge

Mm  
I’m Groot  
mm (am groot)  
I am groot (am groot)  
yeah (am groot)  
We are sorry (am groot)  
Ah sure editin I am groot (am groot)  
aint it funny how I edited (am groot)  
Funny how we spawned it (am groot)  
We’re sorry we’re sorry we’re sorry (I am groot)  
oooohh woah  
and we were workin'  
workin and editin (am groot)  
workin and editin (am groot) all of i am groot  
I am groot (am groot)  
ooooh (I am groot) We’re sorry  
yeah yeah yeah yeah (I am groot)  
oooo (I am groot) we are sorry  
mods we are sorry mods we are sorry  
Ooohhh 

**Author's Note:**

> Two corrections? Notes?  
> Either way. "May to July", I think if I remember correctly, it ended in June. BUT a lot of things were still being posted in July for Dream Big etc. Also like... June didn't have the i sound I needed.  
> Also I wrote it intending to rhyme Webber with Fair and then I forgot to do that so like. That's a thing.


End file.
